Broken Memories
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: Kurapika becomes overwhelmed when he gets a phonecall from Gon that brings back memories from his childhood.


**A/N:** Just a one-shot. (No sequels, sorry!) This fic is based purely on fiction! I know nothing about Kurapika's past, because the anime doesn't really tell much about it. So I decided to** make it up.**

**Warnings:** Rated K+ for mild violence andsome diturbing mental images.

**Broken Memories**

The library was still and quiet, as a library should be. It was a relatively slow today. Being so warm and sunny outside, not many people wanted to sit inside and read old books. The skylights on the roof let in a decent amount of light; the arched cedar beams seemed dark and heavy so close to the glass windows. It was an ancient building that held ancient wisdom.

A young blonde sat in a corner, his nose in a book. He looked to be about seventeen but was short for his age. Today he was reading about fossils, rocks and minerals; which he seemed to find quite intriguing. His blue-green eyes swiftly moved over the tattered pages, taking in every word. He paused only for a minute or two, when he did pause at all, and that was usually to look over the paragraph again to gain a better understanding of it.  
The library was a frequent stop for Kurapika, he came here almost everyday. Sometimes it was for research for work, but more often it was just to learn something new. He would gather about five of his favorite books and five new books, then sit in his corner and read all day.  
A sudden vibration in his pocket caused Kurapika to jump. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Yes?" He answered flatly. To be honest he was a little upset to be disturbed. "Kurapika! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice again! I've missed you so much," Gon's voice rang out loudly. A smile softened on the blonde's face. "It has been a while since we last spoke. How goes your journey?" Kurapika could almost see the wide smile on his young friend's face.

"It's great! Killua and I finished Greed Island. Oh! And guess what. We found my dad!" A long pause followed. "That is good news. I'm happy for you, Gon," The blonde replied.

He felt his stomach lurch as Gon said those words. _We found my dad!_ Memories flooded back to the young Kurata, sending a great pain through his whole body. "Guess what else? Tomorrow Killua, Dad and I are all going fishing together! It's gonna be so much fun! Wow, it's so cool to finally know what it feels like to have a dad--"

"That's wonderful, Gon. Really, I'm quite happy for you. But I'm busy at the moment. I'll call you back later," Kurapika hastily turned off his phone and slid back against the cedar wall.  
Why was he so upset all of the sudden? This had never happened before when Gon would mention his father. Kurapika pursed his lips together and buried his face in his hands.

His blonde tresses brushed his pale skin as he hunched over in pain and confusion. Silent tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. Why does it hurt? What is this unbearable pain that is overtaking my body? Kurapika became suddenly dizzy and felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

A young boy sat on an old wooden bridge. His feet dangled over the edge barely skimming the water below. Stifling a giggle the child stroked something warm and furry that was curled up in his lap. He gently tucked his blonde hair behind one ear, revealing a unique earring. "You're an orphan, huh? Poor little one," The child cooed as he patted the creature softly. "I'm here now. I'll take care of you"

"Kurapika!" The boy lifted his head at the sound of his mother's voice. He wrapped the fur ball in some worn cloth and jumped to his feet. Knowing he had already delayed long enough the child tucked away his new pet and trotted toward home. The forest was alive with the warmth of spring and Kurapika couldn't help but be drawn to it. Still being only twelve he had to attend school; but if he could have, he would have lounged in the forest all day.

Kurapika's mother met him at the door. "Well? What do you plea?" She inquired mimicking the voice of a judge at a trial. The boy bit his lip in thought, then turned to her with a serious face. "Well, technically speaking," He began, but reconsidered half-way through seeing the stern look on his mother's face. "Mother I would really rather not take a bath." The dark haired woman looked down at the child's muddy feet, then back to his sullied face. "Nice try"

"It's freezing!" Kurapika protested as he touched the tip of his toe to the chilled water. "It would have been warm if you came when I first called you," His mother said taking his clothes and setting them near the wash bin. The child observed the wooden tub before him. It was sitting behind a paper screen that separated the living room from the washroom. The water was soapy and bubbly.

After much protest Kurapika finally got in the tub and began to wash himself with a sponge. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears," Came a motherly voice from the living room. "I know how to take a bath," The child sighed. He scrubbed the dried mud from his pale skin, shivering all the way. Suddenly he dropped the sponge. Ker-plunk! "Mom! Don't wash my clothes yet, okay?"

Kurapika's mother paused for a moment. She set down the apple she was pealing and returned to the washroom. She looked at the child suspiciously. "Hmm." She then proceeded to search the child's garments, half-knowing what she would find there. "No, Mother! Don't look in there!" The blonde waved his soapy hands in protest, but to no avail.

"Ah-ha!" The woman flipped her hair behind her shoulder and held the furry baby rabbit by the scruff of it's neck. "Please can I keep it, Mother? He's an orphan, he needs me to take care of him," the boy pleaded, trying his best to make his eyes look as big and blue and cute as possible. His mother seemed to think this over a moment. "Well…" She looked at her child's pleading face. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But I don't think your father will approve"  
Later that night Kurapika's mother was in the kitchen, located at the southern end of the living room, preparing supper. Her dark hair was tied back with a red ribbon to keep it out of her way. "Shining gems of heaven born, fall to earth like rain," she sang sweetly. Her voice was as soft as the coo of a dove but also strong like a thunder storm. Delicate fingers folded doe gently and placed apple slices over it.

Kurapika lay sprawled out on the floor reading a book, while his rabbit lay huddled against his shoulder. "Good boy, Baby Bunny," He said as he stroked the creature's soft brown fur. It felt very warm with the fire blazing in the kitchen, his mother singing, and his new pet curled up beside him. I wish it could stay like this forever. Kurapika thought whimsically.

The whole room seemed to freeze as the door burst open and a tall, light-haired man walked in. He let the satchel fall from his shoulder and shrugged off his jacket. "Papa!" Kurapika scooped up his rabbit and ran to meet his father. "Look what I found," The child exclaimed holding up his pet. "It was an orphan so Mother said I could keep it!" The man looked down at the furry thing in his child's outstretched hands. He then turned to look at his wife in the kitchen. She smiled and shrugged. "That's… nice, son," The man said patting his child's blonde head.

That man had always treated him like he was a distant dream of some sort. Like Kurapika and his mother were just figments of his imagination. Sometimes, he wondered why she put up with him.

Kurapika set the rabbit on his shoulder and went back to his spot on the floor. He began to read his book again, but then decided he didn't feel like reading. The blonde rolled over onto his back and set his rabbit on his chest. He watched it's little pink nose twitch silently. The rabbit then hopped off its master and scurried about the floor.

Kurapika bolted upright at the sound of a sequel. He looked over to his father who had something furry sticking out from under his foot. "Oh, sorry, Kurapika," he said coldly, picking up his foot to reveal a lifeless Baby Bunny. "I guess your just not meant to have pets"  
Kurapika's eyes filled with tears as he raced to his pets side.

The child scooped the lump of fur up into his arms and wiped away the blood from it's floppy ears. "It's okay, sweetheart," Kurapika's mother soothed, "We'll find a new rabbit tomorrow, okay?" The tall man grabbed the creature from the boy's thin arms and set in on the counter. "Anyone want rabbit for supper?" He said teasingly. Kurapika felt tears slide down his cheeks and a lump in his throat. "You beast!" He heard himself spit. It felt cold and painful and all he wanted to do was get away from that man. So he ran.

* * *

A cold awareness rushed over him as he bolted upright. Somehow he had fallen into a dream of his past. Kurapika lifted his hands to his face and wiped away warm tears. His head ached like someone had whacked him with a baseball bat. He shakily stood to his feet and attempted to walk. "Ouch!" He crashed to the floor loudly. 

"Shhhhhhhhh!" A girl that was reading nearby shushed him with annoyance.  
Kurapika frowned and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Leorio. I'm at the library, can you come pick me up?" The blonde's voice was faint and tired sounding. "Sure thing. I'll be over in ten minutes." Kurapika snapped his phone shut and leaned against the wall again. Then he waited.

**End.**


End file.
